


Bottled Warmth

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Smut, lust potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Whilst Rumpelstiltskin is away from the castle on a deal, Belle goes in search of medicine for her cold, and ends up with a rather interesting concoction by accident.For the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “lust potion accident”





	Bottled Warmth

Belle put down her book and pressed a hand against her fuzzy head, looking out over the sea of used handkerchiefs to the empty potion bottle that sat innocently on her nightstand, mocking her with its lack of contents. It was typical that she’d managed to run out of her medicine whilst Rumpel was away from the castle and in no position to brew her any more. He had been gone for two days already, out to a complex deal in Agrabah, and he wouldn’t be back until the end of the week.

Belle felt her temperature with the back of her hand. She definitely couldn’t hold out until then. She was hot and cold all over and her eyes and nose were streaming so much that she couldn’t concentrate on her book, so she couldn’t even entertain herself in her misery.

She was going to have to resort to desperate measures if she was going to make it until Rumpelstiltskin’s return. None of her usual non-magical cold and flu remedies were having any effect. It was time to do some investigation.

In hindsight, investigating Rumpel’s laboratory whilst her brain was not one hundred per cent with it was never going to be a good idea, but at the same time, she had lived in the castle long enough and been party to enough of Rumpel’s deals to know that desperate souls did desperate things, and Belle was definitely desperate.

The trek up the stairs to the tower was always a tiring one and weighed down by the burden of her cold, it was even worse. Finally, Belle reached the workroom, and decided to sit down and take a rest before she began the somewhat daunting task of searching the shelves for what she needed. She was just grateful that she’d had enough presence of mind to bring the empty potion bottle with her so that she could consult the label and know what she was looking for.

 _Lemonbalm, for the treatment of coughs, colds and ingrown toenails_ , the label read. Belle had to wonder at the ingrown toenails, but she knew not to question it; side effects had side effects when it came to Rumpel’s potions and she’d accepted their rather wide range of influence as a matter of course.

She began to potter about the workroom, looking at all the labels on the shelves. None of them were any use to her, and she was beginning to lose all hope of finding the brew when she finally came across the shelf where lemonbalm ought to be stored. It was between instant invisibility and an antidote to toad poisoning, which Belle was sure made perfect sense in Rumpel’s world but served only to make the mere mortals trying to find things very confused.

Perhaps that was the entire point; thieves could hardly steal his most powerful magics if they couldn’t find them in the great jumble that was his workspace.

Unfortunately, Belle was drawn away from her thoughts on Rumpel’s filing system by an undeniable and unhappy fact – the shelf space labelled lemonbalm was empty. Not only had she finished off her own supply, she had also finished off all of the stock that Rumpelstiltskin had in the castle. Her only choice was to endure three more miserable days of this terrible cold until Rumpel returned from Agrabah and was able to brew her some more.

Unless…

Belle’s eyes flickered over to the box on the side. It wasn’t locked, unlike most of the other cupboards and boxes in the room, and Belle knew that it contained all the recipes of Rumpel’s potions. There was nothing to say that she couldn’t brew some more lemonbalm herself. There was nothing in any of the heavy magical tomes that she had read during her time at the Dark Castle that said only magicians like Rumpelstiltskin could brew magic potions. It was all just a simple matter of mixing the right ingredients together in the right quantities at the right time. Anyone with half a degree of common sense could do it.

Now, Belle had more than half a degree of common sense and was usually fairly practical when it came to magical matters, but she had failed to take into account her somewhat impaired brain fully succumbing to her cold.

Nevertheless, she made her way over to the potion apparatus in the middle of the workbench and lit the flame under it before going over to the recipe box and searching through it. Like the workroom itself, there was no rhyme or reason to the order therein, and by the time Belle had found the card for lemonbalm, the apparatus was steaming nicely.

The first few steps were easy enough, and Belle found all the ingredients she needed without much difficulty. The final ingredient, however, was proving elusive.

_Bottled warmth for rainy days. Two drops._

Belle had been around the entire room twice, but she could not find the bottle in question. There didn’t even seem to be a space for it on a shelf where it might be missing. She had found something very similar though.

_Bottled warmth for cold nights._

Part of her brain was telling her that this was obviously not the same thing. Rumpelstiltskin always stressed the importance of using exact words when making deals, and surely the same thing applied in making potions as well.

Another part of her brain was telling her that Rumpel had just been absent-minded when brewing up this latest batch of bottled warmth and had called it something different, but similar enough to be recognisable.

Belle eased the stopper out of the bottle and carefully added two drops to the bubbling potion. Immediately it calmed, like pouring oil on troubled waters, and it turned the same bright red as the potion she had previously been taking for her cold.

Feeling very proud that she had managed to make a potion without Rumpel’s help and in spite of his awful filing system, Belle unclipped the flask from the apparatus and extinguished the flame. It wouldn’t do to accidentally burn Rumpel’s workroom down in his absence. She took the flask back to her room and settled under the covers, taking two spoonfuls and closing her eyes, hoping that she would feel better in the morning, the potion having worked its magic overnight.

When Belle woke, she immediately became aware of two things. Firstly, it was still the middle of the night, the moon high in the sky and nowhere near dawn. Secondly, she was very warm. Unreasonably hot, actually. Had the potion just made her fever worse?

Belle kicked off the covers and stared up at the ceiling in the dark. Aside from the heat, she didn’t feel at all ill. The tickly throat, stuffed nose and streaming eyes were all gone. In fact, she felt very well. It was just this strange warmth in her veins.

As she lay there, trying to work out what had caused this strange effect, Belle realised that the heat was concentrating between her legs, and she felt her face suffuse with a blush. She’d felt this heat before in the dead of night when her thoughts about Rumpelstiltskin had wended in a less than innocent direction. She’d never felt it this strongly though. The need to alleviate this heat, this ache, was unbearable, and Belle rucked her nightdress up around her waist, slipping a hand down between her thighs to find her nether lips already wet with desire. She rubbed her fingers over her pearl, trying desperately to bring herself to that heady peak, but no matter what she did, the need remained.

Frustrated, Belle pulled her nightdress off all together, pinching and plucking at one nipple with her other hand whilst she continued to finger her folds, finally letting out a scream of anguish with completion still proved elusive.

Something told her that she wasn’t going to get there on her own. This was the kind of thing that would require Rumpelstiltskin’s help, and Belle groaned at the thought of his hands and mouth on her, touching her most intimate places. But that was hardly something that she could ask of him, and he wouldn’t be back for another few days.

Belle couldn’t wait another minute. The need was driving her mad, and she had to do something about it. If getting creative was what it took, then so be it.

Uncaring of her nudity – it wasn’t as if there was anyone around in the castle to see her, after all – Belle crept through the corridors towards Rumpel’s bedchamber and slipped inside, turning back the covers and lying down. The sheets and pillows still smelled like him, and she could almost imagine that he was there with her.

She would clean the sheets tomorrow before he returned and no-one would be any the wiser.

Belle grabbed a pillow, laying it down the bed and straddling her legs over it, the cool cotton feeling wonderful against her swollen clit and sensitive folds. She closed her eyes, imagining what the texture of his unusual skin would feel like against her own. She reached beneath her, pushing a finger up inside. She knew that his manhood would be rather more impressive in dimensions, his leathers didn’t leave all that much to the imagination, but she had to work with what she had.

At last, she reached the climax that had been so elusive for so long, crying out with wanton abandon as she came.

“Rumpel!”

X

When Rumpelstiltskin returned to the Dark Castle in the early hours of the morning, his dealings in Agrabah having been completed to his satisfaction earlier than expected, the sight that met him in his bedchamber threw him entirely for a loop. Not only was Belle in his bed, Belle was completely naked and appeared to be hugging one of his pillows in a lewd embrace.

He hastily backed out of the room, taking care not to make any noise and wake her. With any luck, he could hide away in his workroom and stage his return later in the morning, and she would never know that he had accidentally happened upon her in this state. And at the same time, he could hopefully do something about the growing problem in his trousers. Belle was the maid, for heaven’s sake. He really shouldn’t be thinking about her bare body in this way.

Once he reached the workroom, Rumpelstiltskin could immediately tell what had happened. He could smell the combination of ingredients lingering in the air. Belle had substituted  _cold nights_  for  _rainy days_  and turned a simple cold remedy into something far more… naughty.

Rumpelstiltskin groaned, flopping down into his chair and waving a hand to open the laces of his trousers, taking himself out and pumping his length firmly. Belle might not remember what had happened tonight, but Rumpelstiltskin would definitely remember the sight of her in the aftermath. The potion she had taken would mean that her lust could only be slaked in the presence of the person she desired most…

…and he had found her, sated and happy, in his bed chamber. In the presence of his lingering magic.

Could it really be that he was the one she desired most?

The thought undid him there and then, and he spilled himself over his hand.

This was certainly an unexpected discovery.  


End file.
